Captain Hook's Daughter
by dark-angel Luna13
Summary: Hook has a daughter. Peter knows nothing of her. She thinks of him as the reason for all her problems and has the need to see him dead. What will happen when she and her father form a plan to capture Peter with her as a bait? Will hatred remain in her heart or will something else take its place? I own nothing except from the daughter.
1. Chapter 1

I watched silently from the captain cabin the ship deck outside. Those idiots who thought they could call themselves pirates were being played again by that childish, airhead, red–haired flying bug. My blood was rising to my head as I was thinking my sword could slice him in half with only one move. I tried to control my anger taking deep breaths.

I dove and hide above the window when he came to close. It was strictly forbidden to let him see me. My father was telling me every second that me being unknown to the demon was the only way we could take him down. Oh how I look forward to see him begging for his life before I ended it. You ask me why? That's simple. That demon is the only reason why my life is miserable.

First reason for me to hate him: If he wasn't alive I wouldn't have to spend my life on that ship. Don't take me wrong. I love that ship and I enjoy leaving on it, but not for all my life.

Second reason: If he wasn't here my mother would still be by my side. She died when I was four from an illness. But she would have been saved if we could get out of that stupid place, something which can happen when he is dead.

Third and last reason: My father wouldn't be miserable and angry all the time if that red-haired bastard didn't joke with him all the time.

The noise from outside had stopped. Taking a small pick from the window confirmed my guess that he was gone. I grabbed my sword and dagger and placed them on my belt. I tied my black hair up on a ponytail and put my pirate hat, an exact replica of my father's, on. I took a glance of my reflection in the mirror. Green emerald eyes stared at me. Those eyes are the only thing except from my pale skin and a golden cross which was left of my mother. I took my eyes from my reflection and walked to the door. I opened it with a cocky look on my face and walked on the ship deck.

Did I forget to mention my name? My name is Cordelia. For anyone who hasn't understood it yet I am the daughter of Captain Hook. And the purpose of my life is to take down that arrogant red-haired demon, Peter Pan.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Peter Pan is one of my favorite Disney characters and I always wondered what would happen in a story were Hook has a daughter so I made one. I choose the name Cordelia because it means "daughter of the sea" and I wanted for her to have a name related to sea. That's for now. Please review and tell if it is good or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

I was crossing swords with my father about an hour now. My attire consisted of a dark purple knee-length skirt, a white shirt with collar whose shelves were being pulled up to my elbows, black ankle-length boots and a black belt around my waist.

«You have improved Cordelia! If you keep up you will surpass your old man very soon. » he said to me after we sat down both panting and sweating from the practice. I smiled when he pulled me into a hug. It wasn't exactly what you would call a fatherly hug. But I didn't care because my father never gave fatherly hugs.

«So when can I go after Pan? I will slice him in small pieces with my dagger and feed him to the sharks. » I said hoping I wouldn't get the same answer like before.

«Let me handle Pan. You are still young to go after him. » he answered and my hopes vanished. I got up and stand on my feet angrily. Suddenly the crew went silent. Of course they would. They feared my explosions of anger since I was little and have learned to detect them before they began.

«But father! I am turning 14 in two days. You can't be seriously thinking I'm a little child anymore. I have grown up. I want to get a chance to chase that bastard too! I might succeed where you failed so many times and we can finally go home. » I shouted with rage. The ship's deck was empty the moment I started shouting. «Look! Even your men are afraid of me! Why you won't give me a chance! » I continued showing him with my finger the empty space.

For a while there was only silence between us. My father was looking at me and was thinking deeply.

«You are right. You are not a girl anymore. You soon will become a woman! Why haven't I thought about it before? Of course it might work. Oh it's brilliant idea. » he murmured to himself breaking the silence.

I looked at him confused. What was he talking about? What idea? He stood up and motioned to me to follow him. We went to the captain's cabin. I closed the door and I stood while he was sitting on his chair.

«You, Cordelia, will leave first thing in the morning. Try to find yours most damaged clothes and if you don't find some tire some other so they will look old. » he announced. I was totally confused. What the hell was he thinking?

«You are not my daughter. You are a prisoner who tomorrow morning will escape because of the stupidity of the guard. You will swim to the coast and then run in to the forest. Then you will not stop running until you find someone to help you. Someone like Peter Pan or the Lost Boys. » he continued looking at me straight in the eyes.

I finally figured out what was he thinking. I smiled devilish when the whole picture formed in my mind.

«This is going to be so much fun. » I said in a sing-song voice and jumped to the air. My father had nothing else to say so I went to lower deck where my own room was. It wasn't something special, just a room big enough to have a bed, a desk and a chair, a small wardrobe and a few selves on the wall. I took out from my wardrobe a knee-length midnight blue dress. With my dagger I created some holes on the fabric and then put it on. It seemed like an old and damaged cloth, something only a poor person or a prisoner would ware. I smirked and put back my normal clothes. Lying on my bed I let my gaze wander to the sea outside my window. Before I knew it the sun was disappearing and the moon took his place. I closed my eyes tired of the training and let myself slip into a sleep without dream.

_~The next morning~_

I sat on a rock after an hour of running. I don't brag regularly- not a lot- but I am such an excellent actress. Anyone who sees me would really think I just escaped from somewhere. My messy hair, my ruined dress, the cut I made to my cheek- I would even cut myself to catch that red-haired stupid arrogant boy- and the terrified look I had on my face were all making a picture of a scared defend less and harmless girl.

A noise made me jump of my seat. I looked around but didn't see anything. I started walking again. Not that it lasted very long. A few steps away I was hanging upside down from a rope.

«If I catch the person who is idiot enough to put a trap here I will cut his throat! » I threatened and looked around to see if anyone would come out. No one did. But ten minutes later when my head was starting to hurt from the blood which had gone upside down I felt the rope being untied. I fell on the ground with my back very badly. I bit my lips in an attempt not to scream and curled like a ball trying to avoid the massive pain which was all over my back.

«Guys I found someone! » I heard someone saying but I was too busy trying to stop the pain to open my eyes.

Massive footsteps were heard. I calculated five people.

«Cubby how many times do we have to tell you? We don't capture people in our traps! Except from pirates of course. » said another boy. Ok now I am sure I found the Lost Boys!

«Look! She is a girl! And she is obviously not an Indian girl! How did she come here?» said surprised to voices together and because of the darkness that covered the little light which get through my eyelids I presumed they were standing over me.

«Could you please stop chatting and might be kind to help me?! » I said more arrogantly than I should have. I felt several hands pulling me up. When I opened my eyes, still dizzy from the fall, the only thing I could make out was animal fur. What in the world?! Oh I remember my father telling me Lost Boys ware some childish costumes made of animal fur.

«So what we are going to do about her? » said the voice who have first talked- Cubby I think it was his name-.

«Peter will know. Let's take her to him. » said a different voice.

I'm on my way to meet Peter Pan being carried by some stupid childish boys with animal costumes and with my head hurting so much I can't think clearly. Can't fate be a little kinder with me?! When I was thinking that the world suddenly went black.

_~Several hours later~_

_I was looking to Neverland from afar._

_«At last I am able to leave now! » I said with happiness ringing in my voice. But then when I was almost ready to leave this place once and for all a strong wind pulled me back._

_«Cordelia you will never leave Neverland! » said a voice loudly which made my ears hurt. I fell and fell ready to dive in the endless sea. Before I hit the water I…. _

I walk up breathing heavily. I looked around surprised to find out I wasn't on the ship. Then it hit me. I had gone after Peter Pan, I got caught in a trap and Lost Boys found me and probably they took me here because I blacked out and don't remember a thing. I observed the environment around me. I was somewhere underground that's for sure. A curtain of animal fur separated the place where I was sleeping from the rest of the place. I heard loud speaking on the other side. I got up silently and tip-toed near the fur so I could hear the conversation going on.

«I don't like her. She seems strange. And she is a girl, not Indian. How did she end up here? »

«But did you see her?! She seems harmless! »

«That doesn't change the fact we know nothing about her! »

«QUIET! I'm trying to think. » someone said and suddenly all the voices stopped talking.

I heard footsteps coming toward me. I went quickly to the bed where I was sleeping and pretended to be asleep.

«So Peter what do we do with her? » someone said when they approached me.

I opened my eyes making them jump surprised. I looked around. A boy with a rabbit costume, another dressed as a bear, a tall one with a fox costume, two twins with identical raccoon costumes and a small boy with a skunk costume. In the middle of that weird group (admit it a group of boys wearing animal costumes is weird) was standing Peter Pan. I fought the need to grab a knife and cut his neck.

«Hey! What's your name? » he said smiling. I really had the need to pounce him straight to the face.

«I am Cordelia. Where am I? » I asked trying to sound confused.

«You are in our hideout! So how did you come in Neverland? » the boy with the fox costume asked.

« Some pirates kidnapped me a long time ago. I managed to escape and I need somewhere to hide so they won't find me. » I answered. I was sure they believed me. I was born with the talent of perfect lying and deceiving others without being noticed.

«Ok then you are welcomed to stay here with us. Right boys? » Peter announced. The others nodded in agreement.

I gave them a small smile- a fake one of course-. Even if the plan was going very well I couldn't shake off a bad feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

I got up from my bed when I knew no one was there to see me. I have spent five freaking days lying on that mattress and if I don't get up and have fencing exercise or just walk around I am sure I will go crazy! My fall from that tree gave me one broken rip and it enabled me to move for a while.

I have made a pair of pants and a shirt with some fabric I have found and the remains of my dress. I was barefoot but that didn't stop me from taking a dagger- are they really so stupid to leave weapons behind while they were out? - and went outside. Checking if anyone was around I moved to a small glade nearby.

I have to admit I am used to have a sword instead of a dagger. I was getting tired when I heard clapping behind me which made me jump surprised. My focus was on the weapon and I have lat my guard down. I turned and I saw the Lost Boys.

«That was impressive! We didn't know you knew how swordfight! » said the twins with wide eyes. I could see awe and admirations in all of their eyes.

«You are good. Not as good as me of course, but you have potential. » I heard Peter somewhere in the trees. I saw him sitting on a branch with his back at the tree's bole.

«Oh really?! I think you believe too much in yourself. » I didn't mean to sound so arrogant but my bride is something no one would want to offend.

«I am the best fighter in Neverland! No one has ever come close to beat me. » he answered in the same tone. He flied from the tree and landed right in front of me.

«That happens because you hadn't battled with me before. » I responded sarcastically.

«You are still healing. It's not fair to battle with a girl whose rib is broken. » he said defending himself. I could see in his eyes my determination had put him in doubts.

«So the great and fearless Peter Pan is in reality a chicken. That is very disappointing. » I said not being able to control myself anymore. He had wounded my bride and now he has to pay for that.

«Bring it on girl! » he shouted and drew his dagger.

I smiled wickedly looking at him. He seemed so sure and certain of his win. I definitely wanted to make that disappear.

His first mistake was underestimating me. He was too loose and never saw me moving. I aimed to his right arm wanting to make him abandon his weapon. At the last minute he pulled himself so I couldn't hit him.

The element of surprise now was gone. He understood I wasn't just messing around. Too sad because his surprised face before was just so priceless! I blocked his attack and the sound of our weapons colliding with each other echoed. I threw several knifes at him and tried some of my most successful feints but nothing works. He keeps defending himself without a fail. He then turned into attack. He tried out the slyest movies to make me lose, like making me trip or making a comment about my girly fighting in hope my rage would make me lose my focus. The Lost Boys, who at first cheered for Peter, now were watching our battle in awe and with their eyes wide open.

«You are weaker than I thought! » I said trying to use his tricks against him.

«So you admit you think I'm strong! » he didn't back down and if my comment hurt him he didn't show it.

I was moving my hand like a snake trying to surpass him. He was damn talented I had to admit. All the other pirates with whom I had trained up until now were easy to win. He wasn't going to back down easily I could see it in his eyes. I started losing my breath. _Stop admiring him Cordelia and end it now!_ I commanded myself.

I went for his throat in a last attempt to win. I was sure he wouldn't do a thing with a blade just a breath away from his neck.

I was wrong. That boy wasn't like no one I had ever battled before. When I went for his throat he did the same. We stopped panting with our blades threatening each other's throat. I froze. His brown eyes were looking straight into my emerald eyes. I shivered. _Keep yourself together Cordelia!_ I mentally slapped myself.

«Back down and I will remove my dagger. » he said and I felt his breath on my forehead.

«Dream on! I want lose even if I get injured! » I answered proudly.

A little creature interrupted us. Tinkerbell flied between us and started shouting at me making me back down.

«Leave her alone Tink! She didn't hurt me. » said Peter. The little fairy stopped talking and with a glare toward me she flied to Peter's side.

«That's not fair. If your little sidekick of yours hadn't got in the way I would have win now! » I protested.

«No one can win me, Cordy! No one! » he laugh.

«Don't call me with weird nicknames! My name is Cordelia not Cordy or Lia or Delia!» I shouted annoyed.

He flied back to the hideout. The Lost Boys and that stupid fairy insect of his followed him. If my father hadn't given me orders to bring Peter to him alive I would have cut his neck the moment my dagger taught his throat. I sighed and went back. I had the feeling this was going to be a long ride.

_~Two days after~_

In the night I went out and sit on the grass or on the trees. I always loved watching the stars and the moon. I felt a weird connection to the moon.

«And I wondered where you were going every night. I had started to think you were a pirate's spy. » Peter said below the tree I was sitting making me lose my balance. Fortunately I grabbed the tree branches I was sitting on so I didn't fell.

«You are going to be the death of me! » I complained climbing back to my seat. He flied and sat on the branch above me.

«So what are you doing? »

«Isn't that obvious? I am looking at the stars you moron. »

We stayed for a while in silence. I hoped he would go away so I would enjoy the quiet and peace of the night without knowing a red-haired demon that destroyed my life is sitting one branch above me. Of course my hopes never come true.

«You know, you are the first girl who comes here and challenges me to fight. I mean Jane sure had a strong fist but she didn't know how to swordfight. Wendy was a totally different girl, more kind, more girly. I didn't believe there was a girl more tomboy than Jane. Then you came. You are really stubborn you know that?! » he suddenly blurt out. I looked up at him surprised by his sudden "confession". Of course my father had told me everything about those girls. How Peter brought Wendy and her brothers here, how they got back after humiliating my father. How he thought he could hurt Peter by abducting Wendy but by mistake he brought her daughter Jane here. How he tricked her to caught Peter. And how in the end she came and rescued Peter and humiliating my father again. It's a story rather shameful for my family.

«I-I am sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. Forget what I said. » he said noticing my surprised look. For the first time I realized he seemed older than twelve. My father always told me Peter Pan was twelve but he seemed older.

«Don't be sorry. I have been wondering about your age. I thought you were twelve but you don't seem like that. » I said changing the subject. He ran his fingers through his hair looking at the midnight sky.

«Over the past years I had gone many times to Earth to check up on Jane. Tink says I have grown up a little because I spent so much time there longer than on day. I am fourteen. When I realized I was growing up I stopped going there. » he explained simply.

You know sometimes I hate being able to "read" people so easily. I could see clearly the sadness in his eyes and body language and hear it in his voice. I felt pity for him. WAIT! I don't feel pity for a red-haired arrogant childish bastard! I don't give a damn if he has problems or what his problems are.

«At least you explained to her you wouldn't see her again, right?! I mean you are a lot of bad thing like moron, stupid and arrogant but you wouldn't hurt her by leaving without an explanation. » I said against my all thoughts of completely ignoring him.

«Nah. All the times I went there I was watching her from afar. I didn't want to mess with her life because eventually she would grow up. And she did. » he said trying to smile. I felt that the whole conversation was weird. I mean I went there to capture him. I didn't want him to share his problems with me!

«If I was her I would like to see you even if I had grown up and you didn't. True friendship lasts forever. You should go back and tell her you are sorry. » I said. Ok I know you know I didn't want to get involved to his problems but when people are sad I have to comfort them. I guess it's my weakness, I become extremely soft to people when they are sad.

I jumped to the ground before he answers. I almost ran back to the hideout. When I got back to my room- they were kind enough to give me my own room- I hit the wall with my fist. _I can't afford to go soft to him! I have to trap him before something happens._ I mentally reminded myself to lessen my midnight walks to the minimum. I didn't want to be close to him more than necessary.

**I know you might think that Peter was a little out of character. Sorry if it was bad… Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_«Mom what is that? » I asked seeing my mother giving me a silver colored drink._

_«This, sweetie, will make you grow up even when you are in Neverland. The time won't be frozen for you and you won't stay young forever. » my mother explained._

_« Why should I grow up? » I asked curiously._

_«My love, immortality is not something you want, trust me. I also warn you. I am afraid I want be beside you forever. I have given you enough potions so you will turn fourteen. After that you won't be able to grow up unless you leave Neverland. » she said looking at me seriously with a pair of green eyes._

_«I promise I will leave Neverland when the potion stops working if that's what you want. » I announced smiling widely._

_«The only thing I want is for you to be happy. » she whispered and hugged me._

I walk up breathing heavily. I put my hands on my head and tried to calm down. That dream haunted me for the past two month. I had turned fourteen five days ago. I had to leave Neverland soon.

«Morning Cordelia! » said the twins when I left my room.

«Morning guys. So where is everyone? » I asked looking around and seeing no one else than the twins.

«Peter asked us to wake you up. They are waiting outside. » they said and motioned to me to follow them. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously but did as they said.

We went outside and I saw all of them sitting a little further from me. I approached them still having that bad feeling that something would happen and I wouldn't like it.

«Guess what! We are going to see the mermaids today. » announced Peter much to my dislike. I was pretty much aware of the fact that mermaids are cocky, conceited, stupid and mindless bitches. So I had no intention to meet them.

«I don't want to spend my day visiting some fish girls. » I answered unemotionally.

Peter seemed to be disappointed. «Come on. They are nice! And also I thought girls like mermaids! »

«Then think again! I am not coming. Have I made myself clear? » I said and without waiting for his answer I walked back to the hideout. I stopped when I understood what I have just done. I had thrown away a chance to get closer to Pan and end my mission sooner. I breathed slowly. Inhale and exhale. I turned around sure I was going to regret my change of mind later. _Just think of the life that's waiting for you after you kill Peter Pan and leave Neverland _I thought to comfort myself.

«It's only for one time. And if those fish girls try anything I assure you I will cut their fish tail with a knife. » I said dryly. «So how are we going to go there? » I asked.

«We will fly of course! »

Before I could protest he grabbed my hand and suddenly we were up in the sky. I looked down and I quell the scream that wanted so much to get out of my throat. I unconsciously hold his hand tighter at the fear I might fell. He laughed at my reaction earning an outraged glare.

_I already regret my decision._ I closed my eyes tightly and was going to keep them sat until the end of the ride.

_~Later! ~_

When we landed I opened my eyes and saw five mermaids sitting on a rock. They greeted Pan smiling and wing flapping their eyelashes. Their whole reaction made me role my eyes and sighed. They had to be totally air-headed to like even a little that arrogant, childish troublemaker.

«Hello girls. So I would like you to meet Cordelia. She is new here. » Peter said drowning their attention to me. I returned their glares without fear. If they wanted to scare me they had to try harder.

«Hello there. Are you a friend of Peter's? » a blond one asked. I could identify the wickedness in her voice.

« Nice joke blondie. He dragged me here to meet you thinking I would like that. » I answered trying to sound as sarcastic as possible. Again they threw me cold glares.

«Would you like to come for a swim? » asked a red-haired one trying to grab my leg and pull me to the water. A huge grin formed on my lips. _They don't know with whom they are messing._

«In fact I would love to. » I said never abandoning the sarcasm and jumped into the water. They looked surprised and I dove smiling at their expressions.

One minute past. I could see that on the surface Pan had started getting worried. Of course they didn't know that my mother's cross had a spell on it. When I wore it I could breathe in the water and swim as fast as a mermaid. I had count three minutes. They now thought me drown for sure. I saw Pan diving in. I waved at him and then went up to the surface. He followed me. The mermaids had a disappointed look on their stupid pretty faces. I gave them a snide grin just before he came out to the surface.

«Are you crazy? I thought you drown! » he said a little pissed off.

«I warned you it was a bad idea to bring me here. I take examples from my environment. And there are so many air-headed bitches around here. » I said giving my best smile to the mermaids around us.

He took my hand and we flew away much to the disappointment of the mermaids who I was sure wanted to straggle me. I laughed my heart out annoying him even more.

_~Time skip~_

«So are you satisfied now you have ruined our visit to the girls? » Peter asked and we landed on a huge rock near the beach. The height of the rock was tremendous.

«Oh you can't imagine how much! » I answered without any guilt.

«They were just having fun. They weren't serious. » he protested.

«You are so clueless about girl fights. Boys fight with fists but girls fight with words. » I explained to him with a 'isn't that obvious' look. He sat sown to the ground a few feet away from me and we stayed there in silence.

_We are alone and I could easily knock him out. It would be the perfect chance to end the mission if only The Jolly Roger wasn't on the other side of the island. By the time I get there, Lost Boys and Tinkerbell will be looking for me and Pan. Oh I want to punch him so much right now!_

«You are very annoying even for a girl. » he murmured loud enough for me to hear.

«What a mature comment from you, Ms Arrogant Stupid Jerk. » I said losing my temper. My glare was as if it was set on fire literally. I should inform you I am really short-tempered especially with immature boys.

«I can be as immature as I want because I am a kid. Maybe your immaturity is what enables you to fly. » he answered back. Oh he was so getting on my nerves.

«Yeah right… At least I am not afraid of growing up. You are the chicken who fears he won't make it as an adult. »

«I'm not afraid. Peter Pan is not afraid of anything. It's my choice to not grow up because being adult isn't fun. »

«How could you know? You will never be one. You even abandoned two girls for whom you obviously have feeling for because of that not-growing-up stupidity. »

He didn't answer back so I turned to look at him. What I saw startled me.

He was sitting there, his brown eyes as big as a tea plate, his mouth opened in a small "o" shape and his face as red as a tomato.

«You know what you crossed the line. I don't care what you do or where you go but don't dare come back. » he said coldly and walked to the edge of the rock. I had made him angry, sad and frustrated. I could tell by the tendency on his shoulders, the sadness in his eyes and his cold face.

«Peter! Come on, you can't mean it! I'm sorry. » I said not only because him leaving meant the end of the plan but also because I didn't like making anyone sad, even that annoying bastard. He ignored me and flied up to the sky. I stood on the edge of the rock.

«Come down here this instant Peter Pan! » I shouted a little angry to his childish behavior. I hit my feet in the ground to emphasize my anger. Big mistake….

In seconds the ground underneath my feet collapsed. Before I could move a muscle I was found hanging by a lump of the rock with my hands grasp the only thing preventing my crashing on the sharp big rocks and the furious deep sea a lot meters under my body.

I screamed terrified. I felt my hands slipping from the rock. I tried grabbing it tighter without success. _So this is it? This is how is going to end? Hell, I didn't even get a chance to live like a normal girl!_ A single tear cascaded my cheek. My hands were getting numb. Before I realize it I lost my strength and I was found falling. I closed my eyes and prepared for my death.

«Peter, please, save me. » I whispered unconsciously. When I realized what I had said I mentally slapped myself. _Why in the world I wanted to be saved by that read-haired jerk?!_

Before I end my train of thought I stopped falling. It might sound weird but death doesn't feel bad. It wasn't painful. Wait a second… how can my crashing on those rocks not be painful? I opened my eyes and I came face to face with that idiotic child I was thinking only seconds ago.

«What are you doing? » I asked.

«Isn't that obvious? I'm saving an arrogant, feisty and snob girl. » he said looking away from me.

I didn't protest to his comment about me because I realized out position. We were still in the air. His one hand was behind my knees while the other hugged lightly my waist. Because our height difference- I curse anyone who decided I should be so short- my head was resting on his shoulder. I felt my face turning red- yeah it was so noticeable I could actually feel it- and I turned to look at the other way. Only then I realized we were still standing above those murderous rocks. I, acting by instinct, throw my hands around his neck hugging him tightly. Then coming back to my senses I took my hands away from him and blushed even darker.

«Do you mind going somewhere I can feel the earth under my feet? » I said trying not to show my nervousness. He flied to the sandy beach. The moment we landed I jumped from his hands and put a small distance between us.

«Sorry about my overreacting. I guess I acted a little too stupid. » he said still avoiding my eyes.

«No, I am sorry about saying things I shouldn't have. Also thanks about saving me. » I said quicker than necessary.

The grin that formed on his lips gave me a very bad feeling.

«Of course I would save you. I couldn't ignore a cry for help. » he said and the grin transformed to a smile.

«You hea-heard tha-that? » I said nervously. _Wait… why am I stuttering? It's not like he makes me nervous, right?_

«Let's go back. Oh and we don't have to mention any of this to the others. » he said still smiling. When he saw my questioningly look he laughed. «I have a feeling Tink won't let you live if she learns. » he explained. He hugged my waist with his arm. I was ready to hit him.

«Relax. The only reason I'm doing this is because it makes flying easier. » he said putting away my fist before I could punch him on the nose. I rolled my eyes and we flied back.

_~Six days later~_

I was starting to get impatient. There wasn't any chance to progress the plan and I had already spent two weeks with that group of boys. Believe me being so long time with them really makes you angry. I don't mean there weren't good moments. It is very interesting fighting with Peter whose style of fighting is completely different from my father's or any other pirate's. Also even by being immature and childish the Lost Boys seemed to share a family bond with one another. I enjoyed watching them fighting with one another or just playing around.

Tinkerbell was a totally different topic. At first she was the only one who didn't like me. I thought she was just a stupid bug obsessed with Peter. But I kind of started to understand her and soon we became friends.

Ok I need to stop thinking about them in that way. I am here to capture Peter not to befriend them. Why in the world am I thinking that way? I pulled my blanket up to my face and tried to stop thinking like that. Oh I want so bad to end this before I actually bond with those people.

A noise from outside my room made me get up. I caught a tiny movement of the animal fur that served the role of a door for my room. I walked quietly until I reached the fur. I quickly dragged the fur and opened it. All the Lost Boys fell on the ground in front of me.

«Mind explaining to me why you are spying me? » I said looking at them coldly making them shiver.

They started talking all together and I couldn't understand a thing. I caught words like "Peter", "Dance of the moon" and "Forest of the fairies". My name was also heard.

«QUIET! » I shouted and find out that they listened to me obediently. _So Peter isn't the only one who can give orders now! _

«Slightly, explain to me what is going on. Talk slow and not freak out. The others just be quiet and don't interrupt. » I said a little happy about my newfound influence I had on the boys.

« Tomorrow night is a traditional fairy event called "Dance of the moon". Every year Peter goes to the forest of the fairies with Tink alone to celebrate with the fairies as Tink's guest. But now Tink said you can go too. » he said.

«WHAT?! » I was sure my shouting was heard in all Neverland. I pushed the boys aside and walked quickly up to the surface. I found Peter whistling resting on a tree with Tink on his side.

«I am not going to some idiotic party of those stupid sparkling bugs- no offence Tink- with you even if it is the last thing I will do! » I shouted at him. Of course I knew he had something to do with this. Tink, even if she is kind to me, wouldn't miss a chance to be alone with Peter away of the Lost Boys at a party.

«Actually I am very relieved hearing that. I wouldn't spend all night and all morning with you at a party even in my worst nightmares. » he answered sarcastically.

I was ready to explode when I understand what he had just said.

«What do you mean by "all night and all morning"? »

«The dance lasts until early the morning. I always go away a day or two because of it. » he explained.

I thought of the chance. The Lost Boys wouldn't understand something was wrong until it was too late. If I could find a way to knock down Peter and get rid of Tinkerbell then I would end the plan soon. My eyes sparkled. Why haven't I realize it sooner? It was the perfect idea.

«On the other hand Tink invited me and it would be rude to not accept the offer. I decided I will come. » I announced to Peter and the pixie.

«Do whatever it suits you. I couldn't care less. » he said arrogantly and pulled his hat down so his face was hidden. If I didn't know better I would swear a small smile had appeared on his face when I changed my mind. But that is impossible! Isn't it?

Tin flied toward me and sit on my shoulder. She started talking. Of course I couldn't understand a thing.

«She says you should wear a dress for the party because tradition says girls must wear a dress at the dance. » I heard Peter explaining, his voice sounding muffled behind his hat.

Oh God! Why am I being punished so badly?! If it wasn't for me to get out of this stupid place I would prefer jump from a cliff than going to a fairy's party wearing a dress, and on top of that having as company that red-haired stupid boy who goes by the name Peter Pan.

I wanted to avoid so badly the feeling that filled my mind just thinking about the whole party thing. You ask why?! Because (I hate to admit it) it was a very nice feeling.

**Ok that's the end of chapter 4. I want to explain something about the mermaid scene. Ever since I saw the mermaids in Peter Pan I hated them for acting so bad to Wendy. So I guess now I took my revenge. Also I really wanted to write a similar meeting with Wendy's meeting with the mermaids so I could present another reaction to the mermaid's teasing. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

«Tinkerbell you can't actually ask me to go out like this?! »

After I said that I would go to that fairy party Tink kicked the boys out of the hideout and forced me into choosing a dress for that stupid party. So three hours later dresses were left all over the place (Don't ask where she found them. I have no clue.) And Tink had found the perfect dress for me. Or so I guessed by her cheerful flying all over the place when I put one of the last dresses. She then motioned to me to go outside leading to the sentence I mentioned earlier.

«Tinkerbell tell me you are kidding me. I am not going out there in that thing even if you force me. » I answered again to all those tense Tink's movement showing me to go outside. The moment I said that sentence she smiled devilish which made me shiver. What crazy idea had I planted unconsciously to her little head?

Guess what! Seconds later, much to my delight, the pixie forced me by magic to follow her outside. Yes you heard what I said. She just clicked her fingers and I was found floating in midair surrendered by magic. And on top of that I couldn't move am muscle. I was literally a prisoner of Tinkerbell.

As you have understood so far I am not exactly the girly type of girl. I mean what do you expected to happen to a girl who was raised after her fourth birthday by a group of filthy pirates? I was going to be a tomboy for sure. I knew sword fighting, fighting in general, swimming and drinking alcohol- that is something I am proud of but I shouldn't-, better than dressing up, doing my make-up, gossiping and whatever else normal girls in my age do. So what do you expect me to do when being forced to show up in a dress in front of a group of boys?!

Before I could even think of a way to stop Tinkerbell we were out in the fresh air. Luckily the boys were further from us and I was out of their sights. As the pixie started shouting- I suppose she was telling them to come- her magic loosen and I was able to escape. I went up in a tree, careful not to ruin the dress, and I hide being the tree's leaves.

«Cordelia Tink says to come down here this instant if you don't want her to use force to make you come. » I heard Peter after a while.

«I would rather stay here for the rest of my life than to let you guys see me like this. » I shouted back. Of course Tink broke with her magic the branch on which I was sitting making me fall. And guess what! I fell on Peter. Pretty ironic isn't it? I'm sure Tink did it on purpose to punish me.

«Are you comfortable? » Asked Peter sarcastically with me being still in his hands. I jumped and moved away glaring at him with rage.

The moment the guys saw what I was wearing they stood there silent. Their faces all had the same expression, a mix of surprise, admiration and shock. I put my hands around my waist trying to cover myself. I felt very uncomfortable.

The dress was strapless and stop above my knees. The top was hugging me tightly showing every detail of my thin body. It had a light green color with darker ribbons around my chest which ended in a small bow behind my back.

The skirt was the same shade of dark green as the ribbons. It was decorated with small crystals in the shape of water drops. Dark brown knee-length boots and a dark brown belt completed my appearance.

My black hair was not on their usual ponytail. Tink had forced me to let them down. So my black curls cascaded down my shoulders and ended at the middle of my back. The only thing I was thankful for because I could hide my scarlet face behind a curtain of raven hair.

That didn't last because Tinkerbell flied to me and moved my hair away of my face. She forced to look at the guys.

My eyes moved from each of them and I always looked at the same startled face. In the end my eyes locked with better. The stare of those brown eyes made my face go ruby scarlet again.

«I guess even you can look like a girl. »

And with his comment the moment is gone. I felt rage and anger taking over me.

«You are an idiotic childish stupid arrogant air-headed red-haired bastard! » I shouted at his face and punched his nose so hard he fell backwards.

I ran to the forest. I ran until my body was so tired to even move. I sat down on the grass and looked angrily the sky.

«He is an idiot. I swear I can't wait to end this mission. I want to see him begging for his life before I kill him and throw him to the sharks. I hate him.» I whispered to the sky.

I felt something liquid on my face but it wasn't raining. I realized I was crying. Why the hell was I crying? Stupid tears! They acted on their own without knowing I wasn't sad. No I wasn't sad. I was happy because I would get rid of that demon and leave this stupid land. I hate Neverland. I hate the mermaids. I hate not having a normal life. I hate Peter Pan!

_~One hour later~_

I heard the boys looking for me. They were shouting my name. Yeah, like I would answer them back. Stupid boys…

«Cordelia! » I recognized Peter's voice. Oh now he knows my name and he doesn't call me with his stupid nicknames. I didn't answer and just sat there with my hands hugging my legs and my head hidden on my knees.

I heard a small clinging. I looked up and saw Tinkerbell. She was telling the others she found me obviously. I shot her an angry glare and stood up. Before I could make her shut up the boys were all around me.

«Can't anyone be alone without all of you making such faze?! » I said coldly.

«Hey Cordy, I'm sorry if I made you upset. » said Peter.

«Whatever. Let's go back. And don't call me Cordy ever again if you don't want your face smashed on a rock. »

We head back in silence at first but then the boys started acting as always. They were laughing, teasing each other and fighting as usual. I didn't share their joy but they succeeded in cracking a smile on my sad face.

When we arrived at the hideout I changed as quickly as possible. I went back to the others wearing my blouse and pants. They were sitting in a circle, Peter on his throne-like chair and the guys around him.

«Cordelia come. Peter will tell a story. » said the twins.

«I will tell you how I cut Codfish's hand and gave it to the crocodile. » announced Peter cheerful.

How would you feel if you would hear the story of how your father lost his hand which was fed to a crocodile? Yeah I knew you wouldn't like it. I gulped nervously.

«How about telling us about the time the Darling siblings were here. I don't know that story and I would love to hear it. Please! » I said trying to change the subject of discussion.

«Ok fine. » Peter said. I was surprised to him giving up so easily. I sat down to an empty sit on the left of his chair.

We went on all night telling stories, laughing and playing games. Cubby and Slightly started a fight and we were just laughing watching them rolling on the ground hitting each other. Peter after a while commanded them to stop.

Around two o'clock in the morning I started feeling my eyelids heavy. I started not paying attention to the story because I was feeling sleepy. _I should go to bed before I fall asleep_… my head fell to my side but I woke up and blinked my eyes. I wanted to sleep but I wanted to hear the end of the story too… How sleepy I was. My eyelids shut again but this time I didn't have the strength to open my eyes.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly I opened my eyes. _Weird, I closed my eyes for only seconds but somehow now it is morning _I thought noticing the sun's light that was escaping into the underground cave. The guys were sleeping around the floor loudly. I tried not to laugh seeing Cubby snoring.

Then I realized my head was lying on something. Or should I say someone. I looked up and saw I was resting my head on Peter's chest. I tried to move away from him when the second shock hit me. His left arm was around my shoulders hugging me and preventing me from moving. I could only move away from him by waking him up. And I didn't want to do that because I felt my face burning.

My left arm rested above my head and on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat which made my blush take a darker color. And for the final blow my right arm was on his chair's arm with his right one holding it. I had started feeling dizzy.

That was when I felt him moving. I realized that if he woke up and saw me face red and looking him weirdly, I would die from a heart attack. So I put my head back on his chest- even if that made my breathing stop- and shut my eyes closed. I felt him move again and his breathing changed so he had woken up. I was sure that the moment he realized our position he would move away fast. I was wrong.

I heard him quietly cackle. He rested his chin on my head. I was starting to not feeling well. Seriously I had to have fever or something because I felt extremely hot.

After what seemed to me like ages he moved his hand away from my shoulders and his chin from my head. I thanked God because I wouldn't last any longer. He moved slowly so he wouldn't wake me up- I wouldn't believe Peter Pan was such a kind person- and he placed my head on the back of my chair. I waited a while and then I opened my eyes pretending I had just wake up.

«Morning. Wow we really were exhausted yesterday. I personally didn't understand when or how I fall asleep. » I said as calmly as possible.

«Good morning Cordelia. How did you sleep? Were you comfortable? » Peter greeted me. My blush returned. But I had to say the truth because in that state I couldn't lie successfully.

«I slept go-good, I gue-guess. Ho-how about y-you?» _Why am I stuttering… again?! What wrong with me?!_

«I slept nice and comfortable. » he answered smiling. I hate so much me blushing! I mean, why does he of all people make me blush? It's illogical. We couldn't continue our conversation because the others woke up. After a while I excused myself telling them I wanted to take a walk alone. I was lying.

The previous day, when we were heading back to the hideout, a specific plan caught my eye. My mother, before her death, had taught me a lot about plans and herbals. And it popped into my mind why she had given so much attention to that specific plan. Her voice still echoed in my head.

_«When mixed in liquid, this plan's root becomes a powerful drug. The time needed for the drug to take action depends on the drinker's immune system but in about ten minutes the drinker would lose consciousness and wouldn't wake up for at least thirty minutes. »_

That plant was the key to my simple plan. I drug Peter and Tink at the party, tie them up and take them to Jolly Roger. A simple, easy plan with only about 5% chances of failing.

I had at last found it. The green-yellow plan whose roots I needed to succeed. I dug carefully with my dagger around the plan as to not destroy it by accident. I placed it in the small bag I had 'borrowed' from the hideout hoping that no one would notice its absence.

«I'm sorry mother. I know I promised to not hurt people with everything I have learned from you but I have to do this. » I whispered touching my golden cross. I walked back to the hideout with the bag hidden inside my blouse. Tink was waiting for me to get dressed for the party.

**The first part was so funny when I reread it. I hope you liked it. I won't be around for some days so this is probably the last chapter I post for tha time being. Pleaseeeeeeeeeee review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tinkerbell had insisted on decorating my hair with flowers so between my natural dark curls were now various tiny beautiful flowers. She was kind of sad because I told her I didn't want any other accessory but she forgot it quickly.

She was dressed in a green dress more formal than her usual one and had let her hair down. It was a surprise to see her wavy blond shoulder length hair. A big lily was placed on her right ear and she wore some tiny jewels which I couldn't see clearly.

We walked out of the hideout. Tink had almost kicked the boys out of here because she wanted me and her to change without them around even if we were at my room and the guys couldn't see us. We went to where the boys were.

«Finally we can go! You know how long have I- Wow. » Peter was looking at us shocked- I thought he wouldn't react like that because he had already see me in my dress but I guess I was wrong-.

«Shall we go? » I asked trying to seem calm. His gaze really made me nervous.

«Oh, yeah right, we should go. » said Peter and taking me by the hand we took off with Tink flying in front to lead the way.

While we were flying I started thinking. My mind went to flying. I hadn't tried to fly when Peter suggested it one of my first days with them. They just assumed I couldn't fly. This was not true. It was just difficult to have happy thoughts. I mean it's not like I don't love my father but my memories with him aren't so happy as to make me fly. And I couldn't remember much of my mother. So I was just afraid of not being able to go up in the sky.

I was so busy with thinking that I understood we landed only when my feet touched the grass. I looked around.

What I saw was beyond imagination. The glade was gracefully filled with flowers whose beauty was priceless. Big wooden στύλοι were placed in the ground with ropes around them. From the ropes were hanging round glass cases which collected and reflected the light of the stars and moon. And in the middle of the glade was a gigantic glass case similar to the small ones at first sight. When I got to take a better look I realized it wasn't made from glass but from some crystallized material with a blue grey color. Also, unlike the smaller ones, the huge on had some symbols engraved on the area near the ground and the one which was facing the sky.

Little fairies were all over the place. Some of them were sitting on the flowers and the trees chatting with each other. Some others were flying around doing a last minute check on the lights and the decorations. It felt weird being the only big among so many little creators.

«Tink asks if you like it? » said Peter who I had totally forgotten because the view had all my attention.

«It's beautiful! What is the big crystal thing on the middle? »

«You will see! » he answered smiling. I followed him under a tree where Tink was flying to.

After two hours of sitting there something started to happening. Some fairies with green, blue, gold and silver dresses moved near the big round crystal. I had noticed that everyone avoided going near to it so the sudden movement caught my attention. I turned to ask Peter what was going on but he put his finger to his lips signalizing to stay silent.

I noticed that all the chatting and talking had stopped. When I looked around I saw all the fairies looking at the ones who were next to the crystal so I looked at their direction too.

They stood in circle around it. After a couple of minutes they started dancing. I looked at them with wide eyes as they were moving their hands and feet in harmony. They were twisting, spinning and flying around the crystal. I was totally astonished. Distant music echoed and I noticed with the corner of my eye a group of fairies playing tiny musical instruments.

Other fairies joined the ones who were dancing. I unconsciously started tapping my feet to the grass following the rhythm of the music. I had understood their movement and could predict what was coming. A little push on my shoulder walk me up from my daydreaming. I turned and saw Tink motioning to me to go dance.

«Not going to happen! I don't dance. » I said. Unfortunately she was so insistent I was made to stand up and follow her. When I turned for help to Peter he just moved his shoulder motioning to me he couldn't do nothing. But his smile and entertained glance showed he enjoyed seeing me being tortured.

I started dancing following the other fairies nervously at first. But after a while my muscles relaxed and I started enjoying myself. Due to my training on a ship I had very good flexibility and balance. I smiled widely and moved to the next turn. All of the sudden some boys started dancing too. I glanced at Peter only to see he was observing me. I looked away feeling my face's color turning from pale white to a crimson red.

The crystal started glowing after all the fairies were dancing around it. Suddenly the air around us was filled with lots of different colors. It was beautiful. No one stopped dancing so I didn't. I was spinning with all the shades of red, yellow, blue, green and so many other colors around me. I saw the other fairies starting glowing with a ghostly mist around their bodies each with a different color. I looked down to my body and saw the same mist around me. Mine had a silver dark color which made me shiver. It was so cold and dark unlike the other bright and cheerful colors around me. But after a while behind the cold silver one a bright white appeared. It was so pale, almost invisible.

Then the magic faded. The colors around us and the mist around of our bodies slowly disappeared. The fairies started cheering. I didn't share their happiness. My mist's color had confused and disappointed me. Also I couldn't understand what was going on.

I walked to where Peter and Tink were sitting obviously talking about something which made them happy.

«What happened there? » I asked kind of nervous and pointing the crystal with my finger.

«This crystal is enchanted. It uses the full moon's light to create a colorful circle which surrounds everyone near it. Then a mist around each person is created whose color reflects their inner soul. Tink was happy because hers has the same bright green color which means she hadn't change. She was worried that her aura might be black, grey or silver. » Peter explained to me.

«If it is those colors is bad? What if it is white? Or both silver and white? » I asked.

«Being the former colors means you are evil or just a bad person. Silver is when you are wicked not just bad. White is the most pure soul of all. Only a few have white aura and it is rare. What was yours? I couldn't see you. » said Peter with a smile.

The word 'wicked' really hurt me. Why was I wicked? And how can I be both wicked and pure soul? That thing surely brought me a headache.

«It's not your business what color was mine. So is the party over now? » I asked both wanting to change the subject and being worried my plan would not succeed. I had the plant's roots hidden in my dress but Peter hadn't drunk anything yet.

«The party just started! Look. » he said excited and pointed behind me. I turned. Some fairies were moving the crystal away from the glade. After the crystal was nowhere to be seen music started playing more loud and energetic this time. The fairies were all dancing around. Some of them were bringing food and drinks.

Tink left us looking for some of her friends. This was the perfect chance to drug Peter.

«Want to go for a walk? We can take a drink and move around a little. » I suggested crossing my fingers behind my back hoping he would agree. He nodded and we both stood up.

I went to the drinks first and διέλυσα the drug in the liquid just before he came to my side.

«Here» I said and gave him the drug. Much to my delight my hand resisted a little before giving up the drink like it had will of its own. It was very weird. I almost believed I didn't want to drug Peter. But that is nonsense right?

We walked down the glade and I watched satisfied as he drunk his drink. Again something inside me wanted to stop him from taking the drug. I should have been so exhausted I was thinking stupidly.

We left the party behind us and sat down to a tree in the forest edge.

«I was wondering. Where did you get that jewel? » Peter asked pointing to my neck. I played the gold chain of my cross with my fingers.

«It's a momentum of my mother. She died years ago. » I answered. I couldn't think a lie to tell him and I figured out it wouldn't hurt telling the truth for once.

«It also makes you breath underwater. I understand why you wear it. Breathing underwater is awesome. » he said. I looked at him shocked. He thought I wore the cross, one of the few things remanding me of my mother, because it gave me powers. What is wrong with him?

«I don't care about that. I wear it because it belonged to my dead mother. I loved her and she was one of the few people who cared about me. » I said to him. I was offended by his statement. He just looked at me annoyed and I didn't know why.

«Mothers aren't something special. They always leave you alone when you need them the most. They stop caring about you and forget you. » he said. I could see his eyes getting sleepy, hint that the drug was taking effect. But I could also see something else. His gaze was filled with coldness and hidden sadness.

«Why are you acting like a jerk all of a sudden? My mother wasn't like what you described. She loved me, protected me and I stayed by her side until sheleft her last breath. And I swore to my pride I would take revenge for her death. » I said tense. I was starting to lose my temper. His words have hurt me a lot.

«You are the one who talks nonsense. Your mother is dead. So what? Believe me you are better off without her. Adults don't understand children. They always make you act according to rules and kill all the fun. They don't have the slightest bit of imagination. » he said. Even under the drug's effect he was very hit up, like I had hurt his pride or something. And then it hit me. I felt like a cold waterfall was falling straight to my face.

My mother had told me only one thing about Peter Pan, the boy who never grows up. When he had returned to his family's home one night he found the window shut down and another boy had taken his place. Taking that into consideration I could understand his hatred toward any adult, especially mothers. His own mom had forgotten about him.

«Don't let the fog of betrayal cloud your mind. I am not crazy when I say my mother was a beautiful person, even if you think the opposite. » I said more relaxed. He was just sitting there with his sleepy eyes fighting to stay open.

«You are wrong Cordelia. You are damn wrong. » he said yawning. I smiled sadly knowing I couldn't change his opinion on the subject. He drifted slowly to sleep. The drug had worked. I took out the rope I had in my bag and tied him up.

«I guess my aura was half right. Maybe I am wicked. But I will never be pure-hearted. » I murmured to myself. I couldn't explain why but a sad feeling circled my heart while I was tying him up.

Abducted Tink was the easy part. A little after Peter fell asleep she came looking for us. I just waited in the shadows and hit her when she passed by. I didn't hit her badly, just enough to have her fall unconscious. I stuffed her in the bag and I started walking drugging the unconscious Peter behind me.

After twenty minutes I arrived to the beach. I was exhausted but I didn't have the luxury of time. I put aside some plans and I found the boat which was hidden for me. I dragged the wooden boat to the water and I put Peter in. He was heavier than I thought. I couldn't move him around without struggling.

I headed toward Jolly Roger. I was anxious because I was running out of time. He would be awake in about five minutes and Jolly Roger was still far away. Contacting with the crew was something I was incapable of so I was on my own for now.

A sudden movement beside me took me out of my deep concerns. I turned and saw Peter moving._ Fabulous, he is waking up._ I looked behind me and saw the shadow of Jolly Roger not far away. I speeded up in an attempt to arrive at the ship before him waking up.

He opened his eyes and looked around. When he realized what was going on he started struggling to free himself or to fly away. Was he thinking I was stupid and wouldn't enable him from flying? I had tied two big metallic items on the rope as to not let him fly and I had taken his dagger as to not cut the ropes. After understanding he couldn't move he stopped struggling. He looking at me with anger and rage made me gulp nervously. He was mad as hell obviously. _Wait until we set foot on the ship and you learn who I am. Then you can hate me as much as you want._

«Whoever is on night duty, get your ass here to help me or I will feed you to the sharks. » I shouted when my boat touched Jolly Roger. Three men's head appeared above me and by their faces I assumed they were ready to kill the person who disturbed them. But when they saw me with Peter tied up beside me their faces went pale and they looked afraid.

«As you wish madam. » they said trembling a little. Two of them came down to help me while the third must have gone to inform my father for my arrival. I had to admit I was kind of happy to go back to the ship. I loved how a crew of ruthless pirates became a bunch of afraid kittens when I was talking.

After all the crew had come on board my father arrived. He had that weird sparkling look in his eyes when he saw Peter that made me think he was going crazy but I avoided it.

«Father, I accomplished my mission with success as you can see. I told you I would bring you Pan and that's exactly what I did. » I said doing a small bow.

«Excellent work, my dear. You make your father proud. » he answered and tugged my hair a little. Fortunately I had a pair of clothes hidden in my boat and I had changed my attire before I went to the sea. I was wearing a gray pirate style dress, a black belt and ankle length white boats.

My eyes met with Peter's for just a second. I could see anger, confusement and sadness in his eyes. I looked at him as unemotionally as I could. The crew took him to the storeroom under my father's orders. He announced Peter would be killed in the morning. He also offered me to make the first cut. It seemed very strange to me that an offer, which would have made me happy a few weeks ago, made my heart hurt.

I went to my room. My father had let me keep Tinkerbell as a trophy for my success. The tiny fairy had woken up a little after we set foot on the ship. Now she was in a bird cage on my desk hitting its wall in a useless attempt to escape. It started getting annoying after a while.

«Will you please stop?! You can't escape so deal with it rather than getting on my nervous. » I shouted at her. She stopped hitting the cage's walls and looked at me. Her eyes made me feel pain.

«What do you want? Don't look at me like that! I tricked all of you and finally Peter will die tomorrow and I will leave this stupid place forever. Do you understand? If you don't, I don't care. It's your fault you got tricked so easily. At least you learned something. Trust no one. » I said pointing at her with my finger. I wanted her to stop looking at me with sympathy. If she was looking at me with anger, like Peter, it would be easier to avoid her. I took a deep breath to calm down. I turned my back to her and jump under my blanket to my bed. With the blanket covering all of my body, even my face I closed my eyes. The only thing I wanted is to sleep.

_~Several hours later, Nobody's P.O.V~_

Peter was still trying to escape even after it became clear he couldn't. One part of him was just stubborn to admit defeat. The other part knew that if he stopped moving, his mind would take the chance to think. And he didn't want that to happen because he didn't want to think of Cordelia's betrayal. How could he be so stupid as to trust her, a stranger, so easily? He couldn't believe the fact she was Hook's daughter.

A clinging made him look around. The moment he was ready to go back at trying to escape thinking he was imagining things a small light appeared in front of him.

«Tink! How did you escape? » he said surprised. The little fairy motioned to him to be quiet. She explained she had broken free from her cage by opening the lock with a hairgrip which was near her cage. Peter looked at her thankfully as she untied him. After minutes he was free. Immediately he flies up to the board. The pirated started shouting when they saw him and everyone was on board a few moments later. They started firing but none of the shots hit him.

He saw Cordelia climbing to the boat's ropes in an attempt to reach him with a knife in one hand. He was ready to face her but then something terrible happened. The girl tripped and fell to the water. She didn't get the chance to go up to the surface. A few sharks appeared and then the water where she fell was stained with blood.

The pirate's and Peter looked terrified at the red liquid. When Hook reached the edge of the boat he looked at the blood with horror. He screamed his daughter's name many times with no answer from Cordelia. Peter flew away leaving his enemy mourning for his lost daughter. He himself felt the need to mourn for Cordelia even if she had betrayed him.

**Hope you liked it. Next will be the epilogue of the story with Peter following Cordelia's advice to visit Jane and talk to her face to face. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: So the end for my story came. I have to admit, I enjoyed writing it. I want to inform anyone who is kind enough to read my story I am a big fan of Peter Pan so if you have any suggestion about fanfictions or forums about Peter Pan I would love to be informed about them.**

_~Four months later~_

«You think it's a good idea? » Peter asked Tink hesitating not for the first time after the beginning of their trip. Tink was starting to get impatient. She almost ordered him to knock to the window. Peter took a deep breath and knocked the window of Jane's bedroom.

After what seemed Peter ages, the window opened abruptly, taking him by surprise.

«Peter?! Is that you?! » a young woman in front of him asked. Jane, now 28, couldn't believe her eyes seeing her childhood friend and first crush floating in front of her.

«Hey Jane. » he said nervously waving at her.

«Stop acting weird and come in before someone sees you. » she commanded and dragged him in the room.

«So why do you come for a visit after all these years. I warn you if you are in trouble and need my help, better leave right now. » she said teasing him a little. At first she had to admit she was angry with him for not coming back. But she grew up and became more mature. Her anger turned in slight sadness for not getting a chance to visit Neverland again before becoming an adult. She knew they didn't belong together so she had no grudge against him.

Tink interrupted them by getting between them. She looked Jane and the woman understood the meaning of her gaze.

«Nice to see you again, Tink. About that, it is totally safe. And it is in the next room. » she smiled at the fairy. Tinkerbell smiled mischievously.

«What are you talking about? » asked Peter looking at both of them suspiciously. Before either of them could say something the bedroom's door opened widely with noise.

At the opening stood a girl in a pink nightgown and messy hair falling on her face. She was holding a broom and seemed ready to hit someone.

«Jane what's wrong? I heard noise and…. » she didn't finish her sentence because she saw the two visitors.

Her emerald eyes widened and so did Peter's brown ones. They looked at each other speechless.

«What the hell are YOU doing here?! » they both shouted together emphasizing the "you".

«Watch your tongue both of you! Being a former pirate and the boy who never grows up, doesn't mean you can express yourselves like that! And for God's sake, Cordelia put the broom down. » said Jane.

«Not before I smash it on his head. » said Cordelia angrily and moved toward Peter with the broom over her shoulder ready to land on his head.

«Stop right there young lady! If you lay a hand on him you will not be a member of my family! » Jane warned her.

«Why is she a member of your family? » Peter asked shocked.

«Cordelia is my adopted daughter. So practically she is a part of my family. » Jane explained.

Peter was sure he was losing his mind. The daughter of his eternal enemy is adopted by Jane who was almost got killed because of Hook. And also he had seen Cordelia dying. He had seen her blood and the sharks. Hook had been cursing him for days blaming him for her death. He only found two explanations. One he was seeing ghosts. Two he was the victim of a not so funny prank.

«I thought you were dead! » he said pointing at Cordelia.

«Yeah and I thought I would never see you again because someone told me you were too coward to come here. I guess everyone gets disappointed. » she said sarcastically.

«How dare you call me coward? You are a traitor. » he shouted at her.

«Troublesome bastard. »

«Arrogant princess. »

«Idiotic child. »

«Short-tempered tomboy. »

«Immature red-haired. »

«Enough. You are acting like three year olds. I know what happened between you two but I don't want a fight in my bedroom. » Jane said standing between them in an attempt to prevent them from saying something they would regret later.

Tink started talking to Peter very furiously. From the way she was flying around talking constantly and her red face Cordelia assumed she was scolding him. But the girl had a feeling she wouldn't like the results of what Tink was saying. Peter's face went pale and he seemed shocked.

«What do you mean Tink?! I don't owe her my life! If you hadn't escaped I would be dead because of her. » he protested. Cordelia became horrified to the thought the fairy would tell him the truth.

«Tinkerbell if you dare say another world I swear I will stop believing in you! » she warned the fairy. Tinkerbell immediately shut her mouth. Everyone knew that if someone stopped believing in a fairy the fairy died.

«Maybe Tink can't talk but I can. She told me everything when she came to check on Cordelia. So Peter, hear what really happened. » said Jane ignoring Cordelia's protests.

_~Flashback~_

_Tink was punching her cage's bars trying to get Cordelia's attention. The girl annoyed by the noise left her bed and stood in front of the fairy._

_«What do you want? I told you Peter will be gone soon so stop bugging me! » she said and her voice cracked. The fairy just looked at her with watery eyes._

_«What do you want me to do? I can't betray my father and abandon the only chance of me leaving this world because of a boy I met only two weeks ago! » she said beating her upper lip._

_She felt like someone was squeezing her heart trying to break it._

_«Stop looking at me like that. Peter took everything away from me and I want revenge. What did you expect me to do? Even if I stopped working for my father, you would find out eventually my true identity. The Lost Boys wouldn't want to even look at me, you would want to get rid of me because I wanted to kill Peter and he…he would kick me out. He would look at me disgusted. He would tell me he would never want to be friends with his enemy's offspring. He would say he hated me. He would laugh at me because I thought for just a second he wanted to be friends with me. » Cordelia said drowning in her own guilt. Tears were falling from her eyes. Her throat was dry._

_«The stupid thing is I actually came to care for all of you. I saw the boys like brothers. I felt a sister's bond with you. I even care for that idiotic red haired friend of yours. And as much as I want to be free from Neverland I can't stand the thought that I have to kill Peter to do so. »_

_She fell on her knees and hid her face in her palms sobbing quietly. When her tears dried her face was pale and her eyes red and puffy._

_«I want you and Peter to hate me. Not only because I deserve it but also because if you do hate me I wouldn't feel worst than now. » she murmured. Tink started clinging. Cordelia knew what she wanted to say even though she didn't understand her words._

_«If I help you and Peter escape, my father will show no mercy. He will throw me to the sharks. And even if he is a bad person he still is my father. » she protested. She sat on her mattress and went in deep thinking. She started playing with her cross and then her eyes sparkled._

_«I know what we will do. I will set you free and you will free Peter. You will give me fairy dust so I can leave Neverland and you will find me a safe place to live. » she said standing up and looked Tink with a small smile._

_The fairy started cheering happily when the girl took at of her pocket the key to open the cage._

_«Promise me one thing. You won't tell Peter anything of all this. » Cordelia said much to Tink delight. After a while and a lot of talking, Tink agreed to the girl's terms. She gave Cordelia the fairy dust and flied to help Peter._

_~End of Flashback~_

«After that you escaped and Cordelia faked her death. She threw some meat to the water for the sharks and she cut her hands for the blood. She swam with her cross's help and then flied here under Tink's directions. Cordelia explained everything to me and my mother and we decided to let her stay. » Jane ended the story. Peter looked Cordelia shocked and his eyes widened when he saw her crying.

« I told you not to tell him. I don't want that idiot to know I became soft. » she said. Her hands were trembling.

«Oh you call me an idiot and yet saved my life. What is wrong with you? If you don't hate me then stop talking about me like that. » Peter said angrily.

«Jane could you please show them the door or window whatever. I would like them to leave. Tink it was nice seeing you again. » said Cordelia coldly ignoring Peter. She was looking at him unemotionally. If her tears weren't still visible and her eyes weren't red Peter would have thought seeing her crying was just a hallucination.

«Just moments ago it became crystal clear you don't hate me. So why should we leave? » he protested.

«I have the life I always wanted. I have a normal life with no magic creatures, pirates and eternal enemies. I won't let you mess up with it. » she stated avoiding his eyes.

Jane was looking at both of them silently. It was obvious to her that Cordelia had a crush on Peter. But she also aware of the fact the girl was going to let him go because she was afraid of her own feelings.

«As you wish. To make myself clear even if I am thankful to you because you saved my life that doesn't change the fact you lie to me, tricked me and tried to kill me. » Peter said and turned his back to them approaching the window.

Jane could see the sadness in his eyes. She wanted so badly to slap both of them and tell them to admit their feelings for each other. The woman saw the hurt expression on Tink's face, proof the fairy had seen the affection between those two too. She felt sorry for the fairy. Jane knew Tink liked Peter in her own possessive way.

The fairy looked at her with meaning. Jane's eyes sparkled when she realized Tink's cunning plan. She nodded slightly to show her agreement. When Peter flied through the window Tink followed him. But what Cordelia didn't know was that the fairy forced Peter to stay to the roof above the window.

«You know, it's not wrong changing your mind. And it won't do any harm to tell him your real feelings. » Jane said hugging Cordelia's trembling shoulders.

«Yeah right. And ending like you or Wendy? Waiting for him to come back when you know he won't. No offence Jane but I won't admit anything and act as stupid as you and your mother. » Cordelia said freeing herself from Jane's hug.

She touched a tiny glass ball with sparkling dust which was hanging from her ear in a form of an earring. This dust was the only fairy dust she had been left._ I could use it to follow Peter and talk… no! Stop thinking like that. He left and you can do nothing about that._

«You are right about my mother and me. It was foolish waiting for him. But we waited because we didn't have a choice. We have responsibilities here. But you are not the same. You have a chance to go to Neverland forever. » argued Jane back. Cordelia turned to look at the older woman with sad eyes.

«All I wanted in my life was to be normal. I made a promise to my mother I would leave Neverland. I can't throw it all away because of one person, one stupid, arrogant, childish, stubborn red haired boy. Even if he makes me feel happy, is really good for sword practice, is kind of handsome, and seemed to care for me for a moment and…» she stopped when she realized what she was saying. Her face and ears became red and she bit her lips nervously.

«I believe your mother would understand if you broke your promise because of love. » said Jane smiling at the young girl.

«I don't love him! I don't even like him! Why would I love him? It is ridicules. You are talking nonsense. Why did I get myself into this mess in the first place? Why couldn't I just let my father deal with Peter? Why I couldn't just kill him in first sight? Then I wouldn't get to know him, wouldn't learn anything about him and wouldn't come to care about him. He is just a boy but he brought my life upside down. » she started talking to herself. New tears were cascading her cheeks.

«Oh crap! You are right! I have feelings for that bastard. I'm screwed! » she at last admitted.

Cordelia run to the window so she didn't see Jane covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to not laugh at the girl's reaction. The girl unlocked her earring and with trembling hands tried to open the glass ball. But it fell off her hands and smashed to the ground beneath the window.

«Awesome. Now I can't tell him. He is gone and I have no way of following him. » she said trying to not sound sad. She turned her back to the window so she didn't notice Peter and Tink coming out of their hiding place.

«What would you tell him? » asked Peter with a mischievous smile on his face.

«I would tell him I was wrong and I am sorry. And I would tell him I love…» she stopped when she realized who had just talked to her. She turned slowly and turned into stone when she saw Peter.

«Care to finish your sentence? » he asked teasing her a little longer.

«I thought- you were- how did you-. Oh I'm screwed. You didn't hear me talking, right? Please say you didn't hear me talking. » she stuttered hiding her crimson red face in her palms.

«You know red and pink is a color combination that suits you. » he said pointing at her nightgown.

«Shut up, will you?! » she said trying to hide her embarrassment.

Tink found the moment perfect to complete her evil plan. She pushed Peter and he, taken by surprise, fell through the window and right on top of Cordelia. They found themselves on the floor with their lips crashing on each other. They both were so surprised they couldn't move and just looked at each other with wide eyes. Peter finally snapped out of it and stood on his feet.

«I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to- it wasn't on purpose, well of course it wasn't on purpose- what I want to say is that I-. I am so sorry. » Cordelia stuttered.

«You don't have to apologize. You just have to end your sentence from earlier. » said Peter.

Cordelia sighed. _I can't believe him! What is wrong with him? Why does he like to torture me?_ Of course, being angry at him was just helping her to not think about what happen moments ago. If she thought for just a second she had just kissed him, she would most likely faint.

«I was going to say it but now that I know what a jerk you are for making fun out of it, I changed my mind. You can leave. » she said and got up on her feet.

«Wait, wait! You were about to express your feelings about me and now you just change your mind? You can't do that! I thought you have feelings for me! » protested Peter. Cordelia smiled.

«The right sentence is "had feelings for you". Past tense. » she said.

Peter knew she was playing with him. Or so he hoped. But even if his logic was telling him to not fall to her trap he didn't listen.

«Ok. Then you won't care if I feel the same. No harm done! » he said.

«Wait what? You feel the same. How is it possible? I am your eternal enemy's daughter. You can't feel the same. It is not logical. » she said caught off guard.

«I don't care about your family, I care about you. And if you could just admit you care too we can get going. I don't have all night. I will go back to Neverland. Your coming with me is your choice. » he said. Cordelia noticed surprised he was blushing.

«If you want an answer, an answer you will get. I love you and I would love to follow you to Neverland. I don't fear my father or anyone. I just want to be with you. » she was blushing scarlet red when saying these words. She could feel Jane smiling behind her back.

After Tink poured fairy dust on Cordelia, the three of them, after saying good-bye to Jane, took off.

The woman watched them from her window. She had to admit, she was a bit jealous of Cordelia. But she knew her time in Neverland had pasted and belonged to the past.

«I believe you fall for me in first sight. I mean, of course you did. I am perfect. I have the looks, skills and brains. »

«Yeah! Dream on, flying boy. I'm dead gorgeous and can kick your ass. These reasons are enough proof of you falling for me first.»

Jane laughed hearing them argue. She pitted the next kid who would go to Neverland with Peter. These two would fight 24/7, that is a fact. But she also smiled because she knew behind their fight was hidden love and care.

_~This was a story of a girl who was raised by a group of pirates and a specific special boy, who was the reason for the hatred she carried in her heart so many years. The story of Cordelia once a pirate and determined to kill the boy who never grows up, now the second Lost Girl (after Jane). But most importantly she was a girl who fell for the boy she was raised to hate. Sometimes our true wishes may not be what we think. ~ _

**It is done! I can't believe it! I hope you liked it. Sorry for making you believe Cordelia died. I just wanted to make the story more dramatic. I will accept any review, positive or negative. I just want to know your true opinion about what I write. So…PLEASE REVIEW! And if you liked the couple in my story please say so because if you do I have an idea about another story for them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am going to write a sequel of this story! I just wanted to let you know! I want to thank JaliceJelsa4ever, LadyMischief98 and MusicFanbooks for their reviews. Also thanks to everyone who favorites or follows my story. The sequel will have the title **_**"After the Happy End" **_**and will be published as soon as possible. **


End file.
